Daisuki Sensei
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Yang menatap dari kejauhan itu, belum tentu juga jauh di hati. Cinta itu misterius. Coba saja untuk menyentuhnya. / SasuHina / AU / Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Crack Pair, Typo (kalau nggak khilaf), nggak tanggung kalau nista.**

 **...**

 _Cinta itu aneh, dan misterius._

 _Seperti diriku yang hanya bisa memandangimu, dari kejauhan._

 _..._

 _Fumiko Yamazaki Presents_

 _A Fanfic dedicated for my friend Wulan Sari and all member of BH in 38 B_

 _..._

Hinata menghela nafas, gadis manis itu merasa lelah. Sangat lelah. Menahan perasaan itu memang lelah, jadi wajar saja bila dia lelah. Sementara menahan godaan untuk telentang tidur di lantai, Hinata menatap ke depan, ke arah dosen yang masih menerangkan materi dengan santai.

Bukan niat Hinata untuk mengambil mata kuliah pilihan ini, English for Science and Technology. Dirinya ingin menyibukkan di dengan mengajar anak-anak kecil di kelas Young Learners, tapi karena suatu hal yang memalukan dan terkait aib di KRS dan KHSnya, maka Hinata terpaksa mengambil mata kuliah ini.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san, kau ambil mata kuliah ini saja ya. Ada Uchiha-sensei juga di situ loh."

Gadis itu bahkan mengingat perkataan Kurenai-sensei, Pembimbing Akademiknya, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Yah, memang tidak menyesal juga sih Hinata masuk di kelas Uchiha-sensei. Karena Hinata juga menaruh minat dan bakat di bidang bahasa, sains dan teknologi, terlebih Uchiha Sasuke-sensei juga sangat expert di bidang ini. Dan nilai plusnya, Hinata juga bisa menikmati pemandangan indah dari sang sensei setiap hari Jumat pagi.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan dosen muda pentolan di kampus Hinata, bahkan gadis Hyuuga itu berani bertaruh, tidak ada dosen muda lain yang seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Ketampanannya, kecerdasannya, bahkan kemapanannya.

 _"Uchiha-sensei, adalah pria sempurna dan idaman setiap wanita. Menikah dengannya pasti akan memperbaiki keturunan bahkan sampai tujuh silsilah,"_ Komentar Ino, pada suatu hari. Dan Hinata setuju. Uchiha Sasuke adalah bibit yang sangat unggul dalam memperbaiki keturunan.

Tapi jangankan menghasilkan keturunan, mendekatinya saja Hinata tidak sanggup.

Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, cek. Cerdas, cek. Kaya, cek. Tapi itu semua membuat Sasuke tampak wow dan terlalu sempurna bagi gadis biasa seperti Hinata. Dan juga,

"Hyuuga, kau melamun lagi?" suara berat Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata. Ternyata sedari tadi, dosen tampan itu sudah memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hee?" Hinata hanya bisa tergagap.

Wajah Sasuke tampak menyiratkan kemakluman dan kesal pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ck, sudah kuduga," komentar Sasuke dengan nada menyindir, kemudian berjalan menuju meja dosen.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap Kiba yang juga tengah menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iba.

"Ada apa?"

Tatapan wajah Kiba makin prihatin.

"Kita sedang kuis, dan kau malah melamun dari tadi," bisik pemuda itu.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Hinata kaget setengah mati, yang kalau bisa diukur mungkin separuh perjalanan biksu Tong ke barat.

"Waktu habis." Kiba mengerang putus asa saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa ternganga.

"Kuis hari ini selesai. Dan bagi yang tidak mengkikuti, kuharap mereka termasuk golongan anak yang cerdas. Selamat siang," sindir Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata dengan tajam.

Sementara Hinata tidak bisa menangis ataupun meringkuk di pojokan. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sensei, tolong kasihani aku!" pekiknya.

Yah, kadang kesan Hinata di mata Sasuke bisa jadi sangat buruk.

...

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada manusia dengan jenis sepertimu," sindir Sasuke dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

Sementara Hinata yang disindir-sindir hanya diam saja. Tidak mau membalas atau berkomentar apapun.

 _Semangat Hinaata! Sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi kok._ Inner Hinata berbicara.

Gadis itu diam-diam melirik Sasuke yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya juga. Dan yang membuat wajah Hinata merah adalah senyuman manis Sasuke yang jarang dia tampilkan. Hinata hampir saja terbatuk saat melihat bibir seksi Sasuke terbuka dan mengucapkan kata-kata sakral yang diimpikan setiap wanita.

"Kerjakan kuismu. Jangan melamun."

PLUKK!

Hinata mau meringkuk di pojokan saja karena imajinasinya yang indah. Nyatanya Sasuke memang mengatakan kata-kata yang sakral. Sangat sakral. Disertai dengan lemparan kertas pula. Gadis itu ingin menjadi batu sekalian.

Malu sekali tertangkap basah saat memandangi Sasuke.

Tapi di tengah kegalauan Hinata, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terulur dan membelai rambut indigo, kemudian wajah porselen milik gadis itu.

"Aku tidak pernah sadar bila ada gadis seperti dirimu," kata Sasuke, "Terlebih matamu itu, sangat unik." Dosen muda itu menatap Hinata dalam. Seolah meneliti sesuatu di balik iris cerah milik Sang Hyuuga. Tanpa sadar membuat gadis di depannya itu terperosok dalam pesona gelapnya iris mata Sasuke.

"Membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik."

Hinata tersentak dan menepuk pelan kuping telinganya.

Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Sasuke kembali menatap dirinya, kali ini dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Yang pastinya membuat wajah Hinata langsung memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Ah, maaf. Semerah tomat maksudnya. Karena author belum pernah melihat kepiting yang direbus.

"Awalnya aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Tapi saat dilihat dari dekat. Kau benar-benar unik ya."

Jantung Hinata berdetak makin kencang. Seandainya Hinata bisa khilaf, maka pasti gadis itu sudah menerjang Sasuke dan mengahdiahinya tjipokan-tjipokan basah. Tapi sayang, itu terlalu mesum dan Hinata Hyuuga tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu walaupun sedang khilaf.

"Sou ka, Sensei? Wah, Sensei perhatian sekali dengan mahasiswa Sensei sendiri," kata gadis itu berusaha berkomentar, walaupun terdengar sangat memaksa dengan suara bergetar dan wajah menunduk.

Uchiha Sasuke cemberut.

"Hey, tolong jangan lola sekarang. Aku yakin kau tahu yang kumaksud bukan itu," teriak Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa melongo. Kemudian tangannya yang mungil menampar pipinya yang membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

"Ngimpi nggak ini? Wah pasti ngimpi ini," komentar Hinata dengan ekspresi aneh. Gadis itu berdiri hendak melarikan diri dari ruangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke segara memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Kini dosen dan mahasiswa itu saling berhadapan.

"Hinata Hyuuga," panggil Sasuke dengan dingin dan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ha, hai Sensei."

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Su-, suka kok Sensei."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menatap Hinata yang tampak keter.

"Sekarang, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Heeee?

Hinata mau pingsan. Mau bilang apa coba untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi! Kau mencintaiku tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu, Sensei," jawab Hinata setengah berteriak. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap laki-laki di depannya itu.

Sejenak hening.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat senyuman Sasuke yang mampu meluluhkan setiap wanita.

"Bagus, karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke tampaknya doyan sekali membuat Hinata jantungan.

"Tap-, tapi Sensei. Saya kan mahasiswa Sensei. Dan bukannya Sensei menyukai wanita yang high class. Sedangkan saya cuma mahasiswa cupu yang-,"

CUP

Ocehan Hinata terhenti saat Sasuke mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata terdiam dan lumer seperti keju.

"Aku cinta kamu, Hinata-chan. Cinta apa adanya," bisik Sasike sambil memeluk gadisnya yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Sudah dari kecil aku memperhatikanmu, dan akhirnya aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku," bisiknya pagi.

"Sensei..." panggil Hinata yang tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kita ke KUA, yuk."

HEEE?

Sasuke memang suka bikin jantungan. Tapi asal bahagia aja.

...

End

...

 _Yoyayoya... Ini fanfic Fumi yang pertama di tahun yang baru ini. Dan what the hell this fic. Entah jadinya ancur atau enggak yang pasti author ngetiknya dari hati. Camkan itu dari hati. Hati adek cuma ada satu Bang /plak_

 _Kalau duluuuu author pernah bikin fanfic tema guru dan siswa, kali ini author dengan senang hati membuat dengan tema dosen dan mahasiswa, mengingat usia author yang makin tua /ngomong apa sih?_

 _Okay, thanks to my friends yang udah ngasih ide semalam dan author harap kalian bisa baca fanfic ini. Huahahahahaha_

 _And, see you in next fanfic._

 _Sign_

 _Fumi-kun_


End file.
